


Haikyuu!! Scenarios

by Kagsking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Randomness, Rare Pairings, Scenario
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagsking/pseuds/Kagsking
Summary: Just a bunch of headcannons/scenarios tbh





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata: Hey Suga?

Suga: Yes?

Hinata: Is it normal for me to feel pain in my side after I fall?

Suga: NO WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WE NEED TO CALL 911 YOU ARE DYING OMG

Daichi: He's fine. He just fell off the-

Suga: *takes out phone*

Daichi: *attempts to take away phone* NO

Suga: YES *resists*

Kageyama: What are they doing?

Hinata: I don't know

Tsukishima: Being parents

Everyone: Obviously


	2. Karasuno hoes to the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see..

Hinata: *Runs towards the monkey bars so he can be tall*

Kageyama: *Tries to go down slide but gets stuck* HELP THIS CHILD

Tsukishima: *Sits on the swing and listens to music* he doesn't even swing and the children are getting aNGRY

Yamaguchi: *Pushes the little kids on the swings* He's so sweet~

Nishinoya: *Is very happy because he is taller than the kids* 

Tanaka: *Throws rocks at Tsukishima and tries not to get caught*

Daichi: *Runs after Asahi for scaring the children*

Asahi: I DIDNT DO ANYTHING DAICHI PLEASE 

Suga: *Scolds the team for misbehaving around the children*


	3. At the mall (Karasuno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crows go to the mall

Sugawara: OK, guys. Behave and don't cause any trouble.

Daichi: PLEASE :)

Yamaguchi: :> okie

Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, and Nishinoya: *already gone*

Asahi: *silently crying because he is scared he will scare the smol ones*

Daichi: Ennoshita, can you help them PLS

Tsukishima: I don't need help. I have dinosaurs on my side RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yamaguchi: rarwe :3 *is somehow wearing a dinosaur suit*

Yachi: *standing behind Kiyoko because she can feel Suga's aura*

Suga: LOOK HERE YOU LITTLE TROUBLEMAKERS. I WILL BE DARN IF I HAVE TO WALK AROUND HERE SEEING YOU BEING CHASED BY SECURITY. IF YOU ARE NOT BACK IN THE NEXT 20 SECONDS I WILL CHOP THE HECK OUT OF YOUR THROAT DO NOT TRY ME. 20....19...18...17

Noya, Tanaka, Hinata, and Kageyama: *walking back*

Suga: 16...15...10...4...2...

Noya, Tanaka, Hinata. and Kageyama: *SPRINTING LIKE USAIN BOLT*

Suga: TIMES UP KIDDOS.

Everyone else: *SCREAMING AND CRIES OR FEAR AND TERROR*


End file.
